The All Grown Up Afterparty
by NickieButterfly
Summary: Blaise is turning 21. His mother is hosting a traditional pureblood ball, but the real party happens afterward.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story contains smut, but it's pretty light on. Use your imagination to fill out the details ;)**

The dark brown barn owl dropped four identical thick cream envelopes onto the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place. Hermione was the first to break open the Zabini crest and retrieve the parchment inside.

Miss Hermione Granger

Is invited to join  
Mrs Seraphina Zabini

To celebrate the Twenty-First birthday of her son Blaise Zabini

On

Saturday the Twenty-Eighth of April

At

Five O'Clock PM

Zabini Mannor

"Ooh a fancy party" Hermione heard Ginny squeal, she didn't respond though as her attention was caught by a second piece of cardstock inside the envelope. Expecting an R.S.V.P. card Hermione was surprised to find that it was actually a second invitation. This one was far less formal, a sticky invite designed to self-stick to a mirror or noticeboard like the magnetic muggle ones you stick to the fridge. The invitation had a photo section on the left and the details on the right hand side. The photo section was running a gallery of pictures tracking Blaise's life from babyhood to adult. The details section sported dark green wording on silver backing.

Granger

Lucky you has scored a VIP after party invite to celebrate Blaise being

All Grown Up

Hogwarts theme - bring your uniform and leave your inhibitions at the door.

Attend if you dare

"What's that 'Minoe?" Harry's voice cut in.

"Huh, oh, it's an after party invite." she replied distractedly

"An after party? I didn't get get one of those, did you Harry?" Ginny huffed.

"No, doesn't look like it" Harry replied shaking out his envelope.

Ginny came up to read it over Hermione's shoulder, her eyebrows raising. "Maybe you're the _only_ one invited to this VIP afterparty 'Mione" she said with a smirk nudging Hermione's shoulder. Hermione paled, and squeaked out a high pitched laugh

"Nah I got one too" Ron called waving his in the girls faces.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. That could have been _awkward_. Sure there'd been that time in the archives at work a few weeks ago, but no one was supposed to know about that, and if the invitation had been for a private 'celebration' her friends would have had a lot of questions.

Speaking of questions, "so why didn't you two get one?" Hermione mused. Just then the owl returned, dropping a scrap of paper onto Harry's head.

 _Sorry Potter and Weaslette, the after party is for heterosexual or bi singles only. But on the upside you'll have your house to yourselves for the night. Enjoy._

 _Blaise._

"Apparently only single's get an invite" Harry answered after scanning the note.

"What!" Ginny demanded "That's bollocks." she crossed her arms huffing. Harry walked over to her and whispered something into her ear, Ginny perked up immediately. "Well have fun you to, don't rush home." she said dropping her arms and looking suspiciously cheery.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other Hermione's face showing concern about what this singles only after-party might entail, Ron's disgust at the thought of what his sister and best mate might be spending their night doing.

"So Granger" Blaise began, sauntering up to Hermione's desk three days before his party. "I'm still waiting on an R.S.V.P from you."

"No you're not, I sent it back straight away" Hermione huffed without looking up from her work.

"For the main party, yes. The afterparty though.."

Hermione swore under her breath, she'd been hoping he wouldn't notice. She really didn't know which box to tick, she'd been tossing up her decision for two weeks now. "Oh, I must have forgotten" she bluffed.

Blaise leaned against the partition separating Hermione's desk from those surrounding her, "well just tell me your answer now then." he smirked.

 _Shit_

"I'm actually rather busy right now Blaise. If you don't mind i'll just owl it back later." she replied in the voice she used for dealing with people who came to make irritating complaints about having to give their house-elves time off.

Blaise chuckled and leaned in close casting a silencing spell over her desk. "Look Granger if you're too chicken, just tell me" he winked. Hermione huffed incensed.

"I'm not chicken" she insisted, "i'm just busy."

"Riiight" blaise replied rolling his eyes "well if you find that Gryffindor courage of yours and decided to show, exit the main party via the door next to the statue of Morgana. The password is Higgly-Plunk." and with that he lifted the spell and sauntered off.


	2. Chapter 2

The main party was in full swing, the ballroom and balcony bursting with people in glittering gowns and crisp dress robes. Hermione had just finished dancing with Neville and was on her way to the balcony for some air. An elf in miniature livery with a tray of champagne floated past and Hermione grabbed a glass before stepping out the door. The gardens below were glowing with thousands of flittering fairy lights and she could just make out a couple near the fountain kissing passionately. As the fairies moved around the couple were suddenly bathed in a yellow glow allowing Hermione to make out the deep red and black of Harry and Ginny's hair. "Hey you two," she called "get a room"

Harry's hand detached from Ginny's bum lifting high up towards the balcony with the middle finger raised. Laughing Hermione turned and retreated back inside, placing her empty glass on a side table where it immediately vanished. She saw Ron over at the canapes table and made her way through the crowd towards him. "Hey 'Mione" he greeted through a mouthful of Vol-au-vent. Hermione shook her head rolling her eyes. He never did learn table manners.

"Chew your food Ronald"

"Sorry" he muttered swallowing the last bite. Hermione took a plate and began selecting hors d'œuvres, "so what do you think this after party is going to be like?" Ron queried re-loading his plate as well. Hermione groaned.

"I'm still not sure I want to find out" she admitted.

"Oh come on 'Mione, you can't let me go by myself. Nev's not going either 'cause of the couple rule, and I haven't managed to find out who else actually is going. What if I'm the only Gryffindor in a den of snakes?"

Hermione shot him a bemused look. "You play on the same Quidditch team with Blaise and Malfoy, and I know you went on a date with Daphne last month. What exactly are you worried about?"

"Yeah I guess" Ron muttered. "But it's just the principle of the thing you know. Hogwarts theme, what if they all put on their uniforms and turn into their old gitty selves?"

Hermione laughed, "I very much doubt that's going to happen."

"You never know. Please don't make me go by myself" Ron pleaded.

Hermione sighed. "Alright if you really don't want to go without me"

"You're the best Mione" Ron grinned shoving a piece of bacon wrapped cantaloupe in his mouth. She rolled her eyes again. "I'm going to talk to Luna, I'll meet you at the statue at eight."

At a few minutes to eight pm Hermione made her rounds thanking Mrs Zabini and saying goodbye to various ministry officials as well as Neville and Hannah. Harry and Ginny had skipped out not long after Hermione had spotted them making out by the fountain, and were assumably already making the best of having the house to themselves for the night. She would have to makes sure to _Scourgify_ every surface before she touched it when she got home. Hopefully they at least kept out of her bedroom. Spotting Ron examining the Morgana statue she hurried over to meet him. "Hey" she breathed.  
"Hey. you ready"

She laughed dryly. "No. But what the hell." she turned to the door "Higgly-Plunk" the door opened to reveal an oversized cloak room. One side held the typical serviced coat racks you might find at the theatre, the other a row of small dressing rooms like in a clothing store. An elf stood in attendance at the counter. "Welcome" he croaked "please change in one of the booths, your gown and robes will be automatically checked once placed on the hanger." he added gesturing to the change rooms. Hermione and Ron shared trepidatious looks, then bravely set off into side by side booths.

Once inside a disembodied voice much like the one in the Ministry elevators spoke. "Name please"

"Um, Hermione Granger" she replied timidly. A puff of smoke came from the left hand wall, her Hogwarts uniform complete with Prefect badge appearing on the hook as the smoke cleared. Hermione took a big breath, sighed it out, and began to change out of her satin fifties inspired ball gown. When she was ready she hung up her gown, and placed her shoes and jewelry in the box that had contained her school shoes. The moment she shut the box the outfit disappeared with a puff. Her uniform felt unexpectedly tight across the chest. Come to mention it, her shoe heels seemed higher than she remembered and her skirt noticeably shorter, it seemed that Zabini had taken some liberties with her clothes. With an annoyed huff she set out to find him. "Hey 'Mione wait up" she heard Ron yelp as she stormed through the clack room to the far door. Zabini wasn't on the other side. What was there was a miniature Great Hall. Four replica house tables each with a few people sitting around awkwardly. Dean, Seamus and Parvati were all at the Gryffindor table. Hermione spotted Padma, Cho, Luna, Lisa Turpin, Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot at the Ravenclaw table, Hufflepuff was Annabelle Entwhistle, Ernie MacMillian, Oliver Rivers, and Heidi Macavoy. The Slytherin table held the usual suspects all looking smug, Malfoy, Nott, Daphne and Pansy, but no Blaise.

At quarter past eight Blaise entered the room, sauntered up to the replica headmasters platform and cleared his throat. "Welcome" he said with a smirk "to the party of the year," he winked at Lisa Turpin who blushed furiously. "Tonight we take a bit of a trip down memory lane, and all my - and hopefully some of your" he pointed at the crowd "Hogwarts fantasies get to come true. So let's get started, with dinner." he clapped his hands and just like in the real Great Hall food magically appeared. It was as if the usual start of term feast and the Halloween feast had hooked up and made a love child. Piles of candy and sweets interspersed with the regular favourites. Ron was predictably impressed. "Awesome, i'm starving" he cheered loading his plate up with roast potatoes and steak.

"Some things never change, hey Hermione" Parvati said with a smile.

Hermione laughed. "I guess it just wouldn't be Ron if he didn't have a mouthful of food."

The five Gryffindors reminisced as they ate their meal, Luna and Padma coming over to join them for dessert as they often had in school. "So what do you think these Hogwarts fantasies of Zabini's are going to entail?" Padma asked.

"Maybe he's got Filch and Mrs Norris trapped in a room and we all get to kick them?" Seamus supplied.

"Or he's going to pretend to be Snape" Ron offered causing everyone to shudder.

"Maybe he's going to bring back the duelling club" Dean suggested.

"Or he's got a replica of Umbridge's office and we get to Reducto all those ridiculous cat plates" Parvati grinned.

"Or a pile of Umbridge's DADA textbooks and a bonfire!" Hermione added her eyes lighting up as she clapped excitedly.

"Woah" the others uttered turning to look at her in unison.

"Did you just get excited about the idea of burning a book?" Seamus asked startled.

"They were terrible books." Hermione replied snippily. The others looked at each other bemused, before descending into laughter.

"They really were" Luna nodded.

At that moment Malfoy strutted to the podium. "I hope everyone's nice and full, cause you're going to need your strength later." he said with a devilish smirk. "But first the Slytherins have all been busy putting together a little surprise for Zabini." he pointed his wand at the floating candles extinguishing them, then turned to face the wall behind him and muttering a spell. The wall lit up with a memory of two year old Blaise running around a playroom naked with his underpants on his head. "Oh fuck you Malfoy" adult Blaise's voice rang out, though there was an edge of a laugh to it. Malfoy wisely chose to join the Hufflepuff's rather than return to his own table as everyone laughed at the memory. The image faded turning into one of a small Blaise and Draco both attempting to fly instructed by a younger Lucius Malfoy. Memory after memory played out, tracking Blaise's life, some sentimental like getting his wand, some embarrassing like 12 year old Blaise trying to chat up a sixth year girl, and more than a few of them involving nudity. At the end of the slideshow Malfoy reset the lights. "Happy Birthday tosser" he called. Blaise just shook his head, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright everyone, though the door over here" Blaise announced, pointing to a door where a small antechamber stood in the real Great Hall. As the partygoers streamed through it they found themselves in a replica greenhouse, set up as a nightclub. A bar stood at one end, and a DJ booth in the corner. Coloured lights flashed and music thumped making the glass rattle. "A rave in the Greenhouse, that's pretty cool." Dean announced as they squeezed through the door. "Wanna dance Hermione?"

"Sure" she replied taking a relieved look around. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but this was certainly a lot less scary. Though there didn't seem to be any need for the singles only rule so far. Hermione pushed that thought to the back of her mind and followed Dean to a clear space on the dance floor.

They had been dancing and drinking for about an hour when the next surprise happened. The roof of the Greenhouse suddenly started to drip. People started to look around concerned but Blaise who was currently playing DJ cast a sonorus "totally expected everyone enjoy the rain"

Hermione exchanged a suspicious look with Luna who she was currently dancing with. She looked back at Blaise to find he had _vanished_ his shirt, by the time she looked back to Luna the blonde's oxford was totally see-through and clinging to her breasts. Luna looked around with mildly interested expression. "I hope nobody catches a chill" she said with a tilt of her head.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Luna, never change".

By now most of the guys had followed Blaise's lead, stripping off their shirts, and the flashing lights reflected off raindrop covered chests. Hermione and Luna watched Oliver dancing around with his tie around his head, and arms outstretched. "That looks like fun, I can see the appeal of the rain" Luna chimed heading off to join him. Within moments the pair were grinding up against each other Oliver rubbing his hands over Luna's breasts as she ground her arse into his crotch. Hermione looked around sighing. Most people had been dancing much the same way Luna and Oliver were before the rain even started, but now that they were all wet, there was definitely an aura of Slytherin cunning around Blaise and his mates.

"Having fun Granger?" Blaise asked cornering her at the bar twenty minutes later.

"I'd be better if my clothes weren't wet actually, but other than that, I guess" she replied sipping her drink.

"Yes, perhaps it is time everyone dried off." Blaise said looking around with a smirk and sauntering off. Suddenly the rain started to ease off, and Blaise's voice could be heard over the music once more. "Time to dry off everyone, I don't want anyone catching Pneumonia". With a loud swoosh it was as if the Greenhouse had become a giant hand dryer warm air blasting everyone. Hermione's clothes were dry in moments, which pleased her a lot, not only had her shirt been see through, but the heavy wool skirt was starting to itch. Malfoy leant over and whispered something into Blaise's ear, the later nodded, then turned his attention back to the crowd. "Apparently it's time for cake head back the way you came in folks."

The room that had previously housed the Great Hall replica had been re-decorated. It was now what Hermione assumed was a copy of the Slytherin common room, complete with a wall enchanted to look like the one that overlooked the lake in the real Slytherin dorms. Unsurprisingly as the five ex-Slytherins entered they quickly commandeered a particular set of seats. Hermione guessed that those were the pick of the bunch in the real dorms. Once everyone was inside however, Daphne and Pansy disappeared, returning a moment later with a large cake which they placed on a table Nott conjured for them. Blaise cut the cake, purposely hitting the bottom and pulling first Daphne and then Pansy in for a kiss, causing whoops and catcalls to echo around the room. Theo cast a charm on the cake which sliced and served itself plates floating across the room to reach the guests. He then pointed his wand at the door everyone had just come through, vanishing the wall and bringing the DJ booth and Bar zooming in to replace it. The music restarted, though much quieter this time, allowing everyone to talk without magical aid as they ate their cake.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Warning nudity and smut ahead**

When the cake was gone, a round of drinks floated out to replace the cake plates. Blaise tapped his wand against his glass, causing everyone to look up. "And now, party games" he smirked slyly. He conjured a deck of brightly coloured cards, and a circular table filled with various props. On the wall above the bar he conjured miniature house points hourglasses and a countdown timer. "Win-it in a minute" he announced. "House against house. Each round two people from each house have to compete, you can't play the same two members two rounds in a row. The house with the most wins at the end of twelve round wins the house cup." he gestured to the table where a tacky house cup knock-off stood. "Find your housemates, and make a large circle around the table everyone." he flicked his wand sending couches and side tables scooting to the edges of the room, some with people still sitting on them, who squealed and jumped up looking indignant.

When the crowd was assembled correctly Blaise placed the cards in the center, joined the Slytherins, and used his wand to draw the first card. The card flipped out of the deck, spun around and began to speak, "Round 1. Cheeky Chopsticks" it announced. "Ensuring their shirt is tucked in tightly, one player from each team must fill the front of their shirt with mini-marshmallows, leaving the top two buttons undone. Player two must retrieve as many marshmallows as possible in one minute using only chopsticks." Blaise set the timer

"You've got one minute to decide your players and be ready to start"

The Gryffindors looked at each other. Who should they play.

"I think we should play two blokes for this one" Seamus piped up.

"What?" Ron scoffed.

"No, I agree." Parvati said nodding, "this is only the first round, later rounds are likely to involve more actual touching, it's a good idea."

"Alright, but since it was your suggestion, you've volunteered" Ron grumbled at Seamus. Seamus turned to Dean, "looks like it's you and me mate." Dean nodded stoically. Then dashed to the table "dibs on the chopsticks."

Seamus groaned. "Guess I shoulda seen that coming." he stalked to the table and collected a cup full of marshmallows stuffing them down his shirt and throwing his tie to Parvati. Dean and Seamus nodded to each other, taking up their positions in the middle of the circle. Ravenclaw, who had far more girls on their team than guys, were playing Lisa and Cho, Hufflepuff had Ernie and Annabelle and Slytherin, Theo and Daphne. When the minute ran out the card shouted "go", the clock resetting automatically, and the pairs all got to work.

Dean was doing well, at the fifteen second mark he had four marshmallows back in the cup, and seemed undaunted by the catcalls the rest of the Slytherins were sending them. Slytherin's players meanwhile were not doing so well. "Ew they've fallen in my bra!" Daphne cried. Annabelle who had surprisingly taken the chopsticks was also struggling, as the marshmallows were tending to pool around Ernie's stomach thanks to the lack of boobs. As Ernie was also significantly taller than her, it was difficult for her to get her arms in on a good angle. At the end of the minute Gryffindor were in second place, Ravenclaw having won the round retrieving all but one of their marshmallows. "Ten points to Ravenclaw, five to Gryffindor." Blaise announced as the teams cheered their players attempts and the hourglasses filled with the appropriate number of gems.

The players placed their props back on the tabled and returned to their teams, a second card flicking up from the deck when they all resumed their places. "Round two: sweet seduction" the card announced. "Using only their mouths player one must pass candied chocolates to player two. The first team to pass all the candies, or the team who had passed the most in the time limit wins." three houses immediately began planning their players. Hufflepuff who only had four members simply sent Oliver and Heidi into the circle to collect their M&M's. Hermione and Ron took the Gryffindor places, Anthony and Padma, Ravenclaw, and Malfoy and Pansy, Slytherin. Whilst they all assembled Blaise conjured four high side tables for them to put their candies on. The clock chimed signaling the start of the round. Hermione immediately got to work, using her tongue to separate out one candy and scoop it into her mouth before depositing it into Ron's. It was kind of strange almost kissing him again, but as their housemates cheered them on, Hermione pushed the thoughts out of her mind and focused on the task at hand. Beating Slytherin.

They tied. With Malfoy. Of course. He gave her an upwards nod of his head with a smug smirk and she glared back at him. "Well looks like the Granger- Malfoy rivalry is still going strong people" Blaise announced laughing. "Five points each to Gryffindor and Slytherin."

The players returned to their houses, and the card deck flipped again. "Round Three: Panty Fling" Hermione blanched, expecting the worst. The card continued "line up ten plastic cups on a table. Players take a pair of knickers each and stand five feet away. Fling the knickers at the cups. The team with the most cups knocked over or the first to knock down all ten wins."

"Alright, who's playing?" Hermione asked.

"I will!" Ron and Seamus both shouted in unision.

"Can you play again Ron, you just played that round?" Parvati queried.

"Yeah! Zabini only said you can't play the same two players in back to back rounds, that means one of them can play again right?" Ron replied. The rest of the group turned to look at Hermione.

"Yes that correct" she answered with a sigh. Everyone still expected her to have all the answers it seemed. Ron and Seamus grinned at each other and sauntered into the circle setting up their cups on the red table. The players lined up behind a line on the floor and waited for the clock to chime. Ron and Seamus were in the lead when the Slytherins started jeering, and singing. "Weasley cannot hit a thing, he cannot get the panties to fling, that's why Slytherins all sing, Weasley is our king" with a growl Ron started flinging faster, but the faster he weant the worse his aim got, and before long Hufflepuff had pulled out in front, knocking over their last cup with ten seconds to spare. The four Hufflepuffs cheered their first victory, as the Slytherin players knocked over their last cup putting them in second place. The Gryffindors groaned and Ron's ears turned red. "Don't worry about it Ron, we'll catch up" Hermione said consolingly as Ron shot the Slytherins a dirty look and flipped them the bird. Malfoy and co just laughed.

The rounds started to get a bit more intimate and crazy from then on, round five involved stacking chocolates on your teammates naked stomach, and round seven had everyone in peals of laughter as each player tried to knock an orange into a hula-hoop with a banana hanging from a rope between their legs. Round eight saw the payers covered in orange juice as they passed an orange from where it was wedged in one person's neck to the other. Hermione found herself nominated for round ten with Dean. Make Your Mark, the object was to place as many lipstick or melted chocolate kisses on your partner's body as possible in the one minute. Dean happily stripped off his shirt and trousers giving her more body area to work with, and Hermione certainly wasn't going to complain. She grabbed a tube of lipstick and kneeled on the floor waiting eagerly for the timer to start.

At the end of round eleven Gryffindor and Slytherin were tied for first place, with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tied for second. This was the make or break round. As the final card began to speak the teams faced off against each other with hostile looks. "Round twelve; naked notes. Player one must stick as many sticky notes to player two's naked body as possible in the time limit. Notes may be stuck anywhere." Hermione gulped. Thankfully Seamus and Parvati volunteered Parvati having just played the last round which also included very little clothing. The pair flipped a coin to decide who would be player one and who would be player two, with Seamus losing the toss. With a nonchalant shrug he began to strip lying face down on the floor along with Oliver, Luna, and a very confident Zabini who practically did a strip tease for his guests. Their teammates collected their sticky notes and waited for the chime. Everyone was cheering and shouting and booing the other teams, trying to distract the players. Parvati put in a gallant effort but she was no match for Pansy who was sticking notes on Blaise at the speed of light. At the end of the round there was barely a scrap of skin left on his torso, back or front and just as the clock chimed Pansy added her crowning glory, sticking two post-its in quick succession to cover Blaise's cock. "Well" Blaise announced with a smug smirk at his competition, "I think the winning team is pretty clear" Pansy preened, as the hourglasses filled up with points, and the Slytherins cheered hoisting the fake house cup into the air. "Yeah, well, it's not like they ever won it for real while we were at school." Ron grumbled.

When the cheering died down and everyone was once again clothed, Blaise called an intermission. "Next game starts in twenty minutes."


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright party people." Blaise announced. "All the ladies can you please step forward and form an inner circle, facing one of the gentlemen." Hermione scoffed as she stepped forward. _Gentlemen indeed_. She faced Ron who grinned at her. Blaise continued "Those of you who went back to finish your N.E. would be well aware that McGonagall has been taking steps to promote 'inter house unity', so in the spirit of McGonagall, this game mixes everybody up." Hermione and Ron exchanged trepidatious looks. "It will work like a circle dance, every round the ladies move one place to the right. Here's the game." Blaise conjured a set of what looked like muggle playing cards. "The cards will self draw, the suit tells you the action you each have to do." he flicked his wand creating a poster that floated in the middle of the circle. It read Heart = Kiss, Club = Tickle, Diamond = Lick and Spade = Rub. "The number tells you the body part to perform the action on." a list appeared next to the first poster. 2 = ear, 3 = shoulder, 4 = lips, 5 = neck, 6 = chest, 7 = stomach, 8 = back, 9 = thighs, 10 = hips, Jack = bum, Queen = Her choice, King = His choice, Ace = Wild Card.

"you get a minute for the girls and a minute for the guys."

"What does the wild card do?" Oliver asked.

"Good question Rivers," Blaise drawled. "The wild card lets the blokes pick their lady of choice for two minutes of whatever they want.." He wiggled his eyebrows at Oliver. "Now there are two ways to forfeit. First is a couples forfeit you can do this at the end of any round if things are getting a bit too hot to handle and you want to see where it leads." He winked. Blaise's voice turned serious then "The second is an individual forfeit. consent is important people, you can forfeit individually at any time, before, after or during a round. No one is allowed to coerce, threaten or otherwise demand that anyone else plays, and there is to be no teasing or booing someone for forfeiting. Not tonight, and not ever. Guy or girl, everyone has to feel safe to forfeit or else the game stops. Clear?"

Nineteen yes' called back. "Great" Blaise smiled "now since Individual forfeits only remove the one person it is possible we will end up with an odd number of guys and girls. If you find yourself without a partner you skip that turn and keep playing. The object of the game is to see who can take the heat for the longest." With that Blaise stepped back into the circle opposite Padma and charmed the cards to start shuffling

"oh and you'll hear a ding when each round is up" he called as the first card withdrew from the deck. Two of diamonds.

Ron waggled his eyebrows at Hermione who shook her head with a laugh, he'd always loved it when she licked his earlobe. She stepped closer to him, reaching up on tiptoe and threading her arms around his neck and bringing her mouth down to meet his ear just like she had in old times. She felt Ron suck in a breath as her tongue traced the shell of his ear before flicking and sucking the lobe. "Fuck 'Mione, I'd forgotten how good you were at that" she groaned awkwardly trying to adjust his stance. Hermione pulled back for a second taking a sharp steadying breath as she was hit with a wave of memories. She exhaled shuddering, and Ron pulled away to look at her. "You ok?"

She nodded, "yeah, just memories, you know?"

"Yeah." He signed "Do you want to forfeit?"

Hermione shook her head. "No it's fine, I just needed a second."

The timer chimed, and Hermione stepped into the spot Parvati was vacating, opposite Dean. The cards shuffled. Six of Hearts. Dean winked and Hermione blushed. But couldn't resist doing a bit of a happy dance inside her head as the timer signaled the start of the round and she quickly descended on Dean's chest. A minute and a half later she was having trouble remaining standing as Dean increased the intensity of his kisses. He'd started out quite proper, leaving a line of fairly chaste kisses along her collarbones, then he'd repeated the process tracing the edge of her bra and Hermione had found herself shuddering in anticipation. That had been Dean's undoing, and he'd pulled down the cup of her bra and taken her right nipple into her mouth, leaving Hermione in her current state. Biting her lip to try and hold back the moans, and trying to limit herself to silent shudders, as Dean watched her reactions. _I wonder if he'd choose me for a wild card_ she thought. _Oh, we can only hope_ a little voice replied.

The timer rang, and Hermione's eyes shot open meeting Dean's. She could see the question in his eyes. Forfeit together? She bit her lip in concentration, then gave a small shake of her head. "Not yet" she mouthed.

Dean reluctantly tucked her breast back into her bra and started doing up her buttons. "Yet?" he whispered seductively against her ear as he reached the top.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't complain if you picked me for a wild card" she rushed.

"I'll keep that in mind" He replied with a wink, pushing her to move along to Seamus, her spot being taken by Daphne.

Padma and Anthony took a forfeit leaving nine couples. The cards shuffled again. Four of Clubs. Feathers floated down from the ceiling. Seamus grinned mischievously.

Round four, found Hermione with Terry, and a ten of Diamonds. She snuck a glance at Ron, poor thing was with Pansy this round. This could be funny. Sure enough the pair were looking at eachother with disgusted glares. 'You could forfeit, Parkinson" Ron suggested hopefully.

"Not going to happen, Weasel" she snarled back. The timer rang, Hermione watched Pansy gulp as she slowly sank to her knees and undid Ron's belt. Hermione snickered. Rita Skeeter would have a field day with that image. "Ah, Hermione" Terry's voice interrupted her giggling. "Are you playing?

"What, Oh, sorry Terry. I was just enjoying the Pansy Ron show" Hermione replied quickly dropping to her knees. She was still laughing as she unbuckled Terry's belt and fly, and started to lick her way around his hips. Terry's return attentions were nice, but they didn't have quite the heat that Dean's had held. Meaning that Hermione was still lucid enough to watch other couples. Luna was with Theo and was giggling like crazy. Parvarti was with Malfoy, and had an extremely dreamy look on her face, but then, Malfoy had a reputation for knowing what he was doing. Ron however, did not. Not that he'd been a terrible lover, but certainly not in the league Malfoy was rumored to be in, and yet Pansy let out a utterly wanton moan as Ron's tongue trailed across her left hipbone. _Interesting_.

The timer chimed and Hermione smiled at Terry, who stood up and returned the smile as she started to move on to Oliver Rivers. Ron got Annabelle Entwistle. Seven of Clubs. "Forfeit" yelped two female voices. "I hate being tickled" Anabelle announced with a shudder.

"So do I" Cho chimed in. The girls promptly left the circle leaving Ron and Seamus to skip a turn. The following round it was hermione's turn to skip her go. Ernie Macmillian had blushed bright red and quietly forfeited when the cards called for licking backs. _Huh,_ Hermione thought. _I wonder what that's about._

"Shit' Hermione uttered as she realised that she had Malfoy next. She swallowed her reaction, summoned up her courage, and raised her chin defiantly. He was not going to get to her.

"Granger"  
"Malfoy"

"Have you seen that?" he asked with a jerk of his head

"Seen what?" she replied suspiciously as she scanned the room.

"Oh" she gasped

Ron, now paired with Lisa Turpin and Pansy now paired Terry Boot with were sneaking heated lookes at each other.

"Right!" Malfoy exclaimed. Throwing up his hands and staring at her wide eyed. She couldn't help it. She started giggling. Surprisingly Malfoy followed suit. They were laughing so hard they almost missed the card draw. But out of the corner of their eyes they noticed a sudden movement Pansy and Ron jerked towards each other like magnets. Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock and Malfoy shuddered. "There's no accounting for taste, anyway it's a Wild card" he drawled. "See you next round Granger" and he sauntered off towards Hannah Mcavoy. Hermione recovered from her shock, and sought out Dean pleased to see that he was headed her way, she sent him a shy smile of assent. He lengthened his stride closing the gap just as the timer rang out again to signal the start of the round. He swept her up into his arms one hand behind her head, and crashed his mouth down onto her's. Hands were going everywhere, Hermione was desperately searching for the hem of Dean's shirt so she could slide her hands up his gorgeous chest again. Dean's hands were running down the side of her breasts, before one dived under her skirt to grab her bum, hoisting her closer to him. They moaned into each other's mouths as her hips crashed into his, grinding against each other. And then suddenly just when Dean's fingers slipped under the hem of her knickers, the timer went off. Hermione let out a moan of agitation. "Forfeit?" she panted hopefully. Dean smirked cheekily at her. "Nah. I think i'll leave you wanting more actually." Hermione shot him a withering look, Dean's smile just grew. "But how bout we get a drink on Tuesday and we can pick up where we left off then?" He suggested, before he sauntered back to his place.

Hermione was still breathing heavily when a very disheveled Malfoy returned. "Oh, right." she stammered. As he nodded at her again. "You look better like that. More human" she blurted. "Oh gods, sorry" she clapped her hand over her mouth feeling mortified. Malfoy just snorted. "Can't say the same for you Granger, that rat's nest you call hair is even worse than usual" he replied, but without the usual contempt he'd laced his barbs with back in school. "Pany's forfeited with the Weasel." he added affecting a bored tone, and inspecting his fingernails.

"What!?" Hermione yelped gobsmacked. She'd forgotten about Ron and Pansy whilst she'd been distracted with Dean. Quickly looking around she saw he was right. Pansy and Ron had indeed skipped out. "Oh he is never going to live this down" she laughed. The next card flipped up. Jack of Spades. Hermione groaned internally. _Just think of it as a massage_ she lectured herself. _And it's not like he'll be naked, thank god._

"Alright Malfoy let's not make this any more awkward than necessary."

Malfoy of course did not follow her suggestion. Whilst Hermione had remained professional and detached as she rubbed his bum, Malfoy was clearly trying to wind her up. He started by flipping up the back of her skirt, and running his finger along just under the lacy edge of the cheeky knickers she was wearing. "Well, well, well, Granger, did you always wear knickers like this under your robes?" he asked flicking the elasticized lace against her bum. He leaned over her then, so his chest was practically pushed against hers, and she could feel his pelvis hovering just barely touching her bum. Dropping his voice he whispered into her ear. "I'm not ashamed to admit that i'm hard right now" he said pressing his pelvis into her and sliding his body back down along her spine until he was once again sitting on her legs. He dropped his hands onto her arse with more force that was really necessary, before cupping one cheek and squeezing it.

"Stop being a git Malfoy" she growled into the arm that her head was resting on.

Malfoy laughed "Oh Princess, but winding you up is _so_ much fun. In fact, I'm just getting started." His hands were roaming the whole of her bum now, both over and beneath her pants. Then to her complete mortification he removed his hands and dropped his face to her bum using his nose and cheek to 'rub' her.  
"What the fuck are you doing Malfoy" she hissed "you're _supposed_ to be using your hands!"

"Yeah, the rules don't actually specify that. They just say rub" He replied running his nose from her skirt waistband to her thigh, "So i'm, oh what's the Muggle expression, taking artistic licence" she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Why?" she sighed exasperatedly.

"Because it's more fun" he growled as he slipped his hands back under her knickers, still tracing patterns with his nose and cheek.

"But, I don't understand." she huffed "yes you love to torment me, but this….you do realise you are touching me don't you?" she added her tone suggesting she was doubting his sanity.

"Oh I realise" He laughed. "And like I said before i'm not afraid to admit that it turns me on" with that he rubbed his nose across the crease at the top of her thighs, his nose momentarily brushing up against her core. "And judging by the way you smell and the state of your knickers…." he teased.

Hermione growled "that's was Dean's doing thank you very much" she huffed.

"Keep telling yourself that Granger"

The timer rang out, and Malfoy drug his nose across her core once more, before jumping up. Hermione was furious. "Ah there we go" he drawled as she stood up pulling her skirt back down and looking mutinous. "Mission accomplished. Later Granger" He said with a nonchalant wave. Hermione huffed.

"This isn't over Malfoy" she spat as she stormed off towards Theo.

"I look forward to finishing it then" he called after her with a smirk.

Theo took one look at her and burst out laughing. "You do realise he's been waiting all week for that right?"

The round with Theo was thankfully a shoulder rub. She needed it after the previous round. And Theo still laughing his arse of suggested that he go first so that she could calm down. She suspected he was more concerned that she'd take her anger out on his shoulders than genuinely altruistic but she took him up on the offer nonetheless.

Blaise was up next. Once again, Hermione gathered her courage and walked defiantly towards him. Lick Shoulders. Well that wasn't too bad. At least she wouldn't have to look at him. She had a feeling he wouldn't mind a repeat of the archives room, but Hermione wasn't really up for it. It'd been fun, sure, but she hadn't intended a repeat.


	6. Chapter 6

Since Ron had forfeited Hermione was back with Dean. "Alright, there's still too many players left in this game, so it's time to turn up the heat" Blaise announced. "Actions will now be as follows" He pointed his wand at the the poster showing the suits which flashed, the Spades and Clubs changing to grind and caress respectively with lick becoming lick or suck. "And there will be two cards drawn per round. Figure out the most useful way of combining them but you don't have to take turns anymore. Fours are now mouth or lips depending on the action. If by chance grind and lips/mouth come up, you may use any part of your body to grind against someone's mouth, or your mouth to grind against any other body part" he added with a smirk. "Finally, uniforms off" he flicked his wand a third time vanishing the remaining players shirts, trousers and skirts. Hermione fought back a blush at suddenly finding herself standing in front of a whole roomful of other people in just her underwear, but when she caught the hungry look in Dean's eye, her embarrassment disappeared. The cards shuffled, and Hermione sucked in a breath in excited anticipation. Lick/suck neck, Grind Bum. Hermione felt a sudden warmth pool between her thighs. Seamus and Parvati next to them forfeited.

"What's that about?" Hermione queried.

Dean laughed. "Imagine doing this round with Harry" Hermione pulled a face.

"Yeah that's how those two feel right now."

She could feel Dean's hard length pressing up against her arse as he ground his pelvis against her, his mouth was sucking and licking her neck with abandon. She knew she'd be covered in love bites in the morning, and the thought turned her on even more. Dean's fingers were digging into the front of her hips in an attempt to keep them from wandering over the rest of her body, and she suspected she'd have bruises there as well. He snapped his hips forward sharply before doing a swaying figure eight. Hermione was moaning shamelessly, she could feel her soaked knickers rub up against the tops of her thighs as Dean moved her in sync with his silent Samba. Dean licked his way up to just behind her ear and Hermione tilted her head to the side to give him more access. "I was planning on staying in the game" he murmured against her skin "but i'm not sure I can stop now"

Hermione whimpered writhing against him, but then she thought about it and sighed. "No, as much as I want to forfeit, I think we should keep playing. Build the suspense until tuesday" she panted breathily.

Dean groaned. "If you're sure"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure."  
"Well i'm still forfeiting, and going in search of a cold shower he chuckled as the timer rang out. He spun her quickly and gave her a lingering kiss that left hermione feeling slightly dizzy.

Oliver Rivers again. Luna and Terry had forfeited in a fit of laughter at the end of the last round. Combined with Dean's forfeit, the numbers were down to eight. Hermione, Oliver, Lisa and Draco, Heidi and Theo, wait, Daphne and Blaise, they'd been together the last round having been original partners. "Right. Since we're now back to even numbers, and Daph and I were together last round, Girls move round once more." Blaise announced. Hermione groaned. That put her with Malfoy again.

The cards shuffled

Kiss - lips/mouth, caress - back. Malfoy smirked viciously and gave her a challenging look. Daring her to continue. _Not going to happen!_

"Forfeit"

Hermione turned to walk away, missing the crestfallen look that flickered across Draco's face.

Hermione was just about to enter the bathroom when a hand grabbed the top of her arm and yanked her around. "What the fuck was that Granger?"

Malofy. _Great_.  
She pulled her arm out of his grip crossing them, and stared at him condescendingly. "That. was me forfeiting. What'd it look like?"

"It looked like you being a coward" Malfoy scoffed. "Where's your Gryffindor courage huh? He added challengingly.

Hermione let out an annoyed sigh. "Courage is about doing something that's hard or scary but is the right thing to do. _Not_ doing something just because some tosser challenges you to" she bit back. "I don't want to kiss you, I seriously doubt you actually want to kiss me, other than to try and play some perverse game of winding me up, so the logical choice was to forfeit." her voice was dropping into that condescending tone reserved for Ron when he was being particularly dense. "Now if you'll excuse me, I was on my way to the bathroom."

She made to turn but he caught her arm again.  
"Not so fast Princess," he snarled. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why? Would you have have forfeited if you'd still been paired with Rivers, no, so why?"

"Because I don't like you." she replied bitterly looking at him like he was a really special level of stupid. Surprisingly his face fell. Though he recovered it quickly.

"Why do you care? She added incredulous.

Malfoy dropped her arm, and pinched the bridge of his nose as if to ward off a headache and sighed.

"You still hate me" it was more a statement than a question.

"You bullied me for years, and your Father and Aunt both tried to kill me because of my blood" Hermione replied sharply "why would you think otherwise?" and with that she finally stormed off.

By the time she had composed herself and returned to the main room the game had disintegrated, Hermione spotted Daphne chatting with Cho and Parvati on some arm chairs, whilst Oliver and Luna who had clearly resumed their earlier exploits disappeared into a dorm room. Blaise had Lisa pushed up against the fake windows and Heidi was straddling Theo on the floor. Hermione rolled her eyes and went in search of her missing clothes. Having found them and her wand in a pile near the DJ booth, she poured herself a glass of water and sat down at the bar, facing away from the shagging couples. She grimaced slightly when she realised that Pansy and Ron were still conspicuously missing, but perked up quickly when she realised that tomorrow was Sunday. Lunch at the Burrow. She was going to have fun!

Hermione was just wondering where Dean had gotten to and if perhaps she should change her mind about Tuesday and find a spare dorm room when someone plonked down on the stool next to her.

"I'm sorry"

She looked up confused and surprised by the appearance of a certain blonde.

"For?" she replied with a blank face.

Malfoy ran his hand through his hair ruffling it up slightly. "For bullying you. " he sighed. "I can't take it back, I can't undo it. And you might never believe me, but I don't hate you for your blood anymore. I didn't know any better. But if I ever have kids, they will"

He stood and walked quietly away.

Hermione just sat there in shock.

Pansy and Ron, and now Malfoy apologising. That was certainly the last thing she'd expected to happen tonight.

 **AN:**

The games in this story are real and can be found at The Dating Divas website

Deck of Desire  sexy-card-game/

Minute to win it  75-sexy-bedroom-games-round-up/  
product/the-ultimate-intimacy-mega-pack/


End file.
